


The She-Wolves of Winterfell

by IceisAwesome



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen, Queen in the North, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:39:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceisAwesome/pseuds/IceisAwesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Stark girls come back to seek revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He cannot believe sweet Sansa and little Arya slaughtered the Freys and took The Twins until he sees the Dreadfort burn behind them. He watches as Sansa orders everyone inside-servants and soldiers alike-set aflame with wildfire supplied by the Iron Bank of Braavos. He watches as Arya, now tall and strong and cruel, hunts down those that flee and slits each throat with fire and lust in her eyes. They ride west, and he sees that every soldier that kills for them is prepared to die for the returning Queen of the North and her faithful, bloodied sister.

When they have reclaimed the broken castle that is no longer home, the Northern lords ask their new queen why the Bolton Traitors are still alive. Sweet Sansa simply smiles, tells them the Boltons will die tomorrow, and there is hunger in her beautiful blue eyes.

The next day, beneath the bright sun, he tries but cannot feel anything but horror as he watches the Boltons scream. Nymeria leads her pack, and the wolves gleefully tear Ramsey from limb to limb, even as he sobs, even as Roose screams and his spine rips through his skin. As the blood sprays across the snow, as the lords stare in shock, Arya and Sansa simply smile. House Stark has had their revenge, and Jon can do nothing but watch the wolves he had once known as sisters lick the blood from their mouths. 


	2. Chapter 2

When judgment comes for the Boltons and Freys and Lannisters, those that commit treachery and call it  _justice_ , it does not come from an avenging son. A bastard with a shining sword never seeks those that killed his family; a young boy with red hair is never crowned. 

Instead a beautiful girl with haunted eyes and a coy smile slips poison into her captor’s wine; a faceless wolf remembers her pack and returns. Wolf dreams guide them till they meet once more, old blood on their hands and death stained into their souls. They want to see how sweet vengeance tastes.

Lords die looking into the blue eyes of a woman turned wolf, soldiers scream as they are cut by the steel teeth of a girl married to death. The Dreadfort burns and the Twins have the blood of the Freys sunk into its stones when the she-wolves reach King’s Landing.

 


End file.
